


Side Effects

by hearteating



Category: Gridlocked (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Desperation, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteating/pseuds/hearteating
Summary: Brody's back in New York, and he's in trouble.Naturally, he calls David for help.





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryontop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/gifts).



> Happy Smut Swap! I hope you enjoy this! I based this off your 'sex pollen only affecting one of them' tag, and I hope this hits the mark.

David ignored Brody's first call. And the second.

The third time his phone rang, he debated turning it off. The fourth time, he felt a trickle of fear down his spine.

The sixth time Brody called, David picked up.

“What is it, kid?”

“David? Oh thank god, finally. What took you so long? David?” Brody spoke in a rush, and David could hear relief and strain in his voice.  
   
“What is it, Brody?” David kept his voice gruff, and listened to the sound of Brody’s breathing. It was heavy, and kept hitching, like he was in pain.  
   
“I fucked up,” Brody whined, and David felt his gut clench. Of course. He’d improved a lot since they first met, but the kid still seemed to fuck up a hell of a lot more than most people. And of course he’d called David, who’d bitch and moan and get Brody out of whatever mess he was in, because sometime during that shootout, David had realized he’d do a lot of shit to keep the kid safe.  
   
On the phone, Brody was still talking in disjointed sentences that probably made perfect sense to him but only served to dig that pit in David’s stomach deeper.  
   
“I shoulda known better, right? Cause you told me. Everyone told me. She seemed so nice though, you know? And now.” Brody hissed in a breath and let it out with a whimper. “It hurts, David. Please. I _need_ you.”  
   
“Listen,” said David urgently, mentally shoving aside that last sentence and any other implications it might have held. Now was not the time for his dick to be taking an interest in things, not with Brody in danger. After, maybe. “You’re going to be ok, kid. Where are you?”  
   
“Home. I left when it started to get weird. But it just got worse.”  
   
“All right.” David grabbed his keys and shoved his feet into his shoes. “I’m coming, Brody.”  
   
Brody swore, his voice hitching, and dropped the phone. David hung up and hurried to the car. 

–

He got to Brody's place in record time. From outside, it looked fine. Mostly dark, but he could see a glimmer of light from the window above the front door. The blinds were shut, but that was normal. They were on some timer that closed them after sundown and didn't open them back up until noon. Apparently, Brody couldn't deal with natural light in the mornings.

From what the kid had said, he'd been able to escape whatever danger he'd been in and get home, but David wasn't taking any chances. He kept his hand on his weapon as he made his way to Brody's front door.

He was just debating whether to ring the bell like a normal person or kick the door in, when it cracked open.

“David?” Brody was hiding behind the door, only his head visible. He looked rough, face flushed and sweaty, eyes bright but not entirely focused. His pupils were dilated, David noticed.

“It's me,” David confirmed. Brody looked behind him.

“Just you?”

“Yeah. It's just me. Now let me in.” David was tense with worry and the need to make sure Brody was ok.

The door swung open a little wider, enough to let David in. He stepped into the house and Brody shut the door behind him.

“All right, kid-- what the _fuck_?”

He thought he'd been ready for anything-- broken bones, blood, a bomb strapped to Brody's chest, a gun to his head. What he wasn't ready for was the sight of Brody, ass naked, dick hard and the angriest red-purple David had ever seen.

“What's going on?”

“I told you.” And Brody didn't get to whine like that, not when he'd made David think he was dying.

“Tell me again.” David crossed his arms and glared. Brody's dick twitched, the muscles in his stomach and thighs quivering. Christ.

“I was out, and there was a girl. She said it would make me feel good.” Brody had his eyes shut and his fists clenched. He was clearly trying to be more coherent than he'd been on the phone, but it was just as clear he was having trouble concentrating.

“She gave you something,” David said. Brody nodded.

“Yeah. And it did feel good. Everything felt good. But then- it wouldn't stop. Everything feels too much, now. And my dick- it _hurts_.”

“Aren't you too young for Viagra?” David smoothed a hand over his head and gestured at Brody. “How long you been like this?”

“I don't know. A while.”

“So, you want me to take you to the hospital, then?” David asked.  
   
“No!” Brody lunged forward, and hissed in pain as his dick slapped his stomach. His hips stuttered a little, his thighs flexing. David tried not to look. “No,” said Brody. “I promised I wouldn’t do shit like this. No drugs. My contract- if they find out- I can’t fuck up again.”  
   
David sighed. The tension from earlier had gone, leaving him uncertain and a little pissed off. Why had Brody called him?  
   
“So, what you do want me to do, then?” he asked, frustrated.  
   
“I don’t know! Help me?” Brody curled his shoulders in and looked down. He glanced up at David. “Please?”  
   
David took a breath and rubbed his hands over his face.  
   
“You’re saying you called because you want me to help fix your dick,” he said flatly. Brody shivered.  
   
“Well, yeah.” He smiled, a little awkwardly. Despite his nudity and raging erection, it managed to be cute.  
   
There were a lot of ways David could interpret this whole situation, but he didn’t want to think about any of them right now. Instead, he shifted his focus, let himself think of this as a mission. Operation: Fix Brody’s Dick. No need for this to be weird.  
   
“Have you tried jerking off?” he asked. Brody’s dick twitched again, and he sucked in a breath.  
   
“Yeah, duh. First thing I tried. Didn’t work. After a few strokes, it was too painful.” Brody’s hands were flexing and curling at his sides, like he wanted to touch something but was stopping himself. He seemed more coherent now, though, which was good. Maybe he'd just needed to know someone would try and help.  
   
“Cold shower?”  
   
“I tried that, too. And thinking about algebra, and my parents naked, and my parents naked doing algebra. I tried pull ups and hanging upside down and none of it fucking _worked_.” Brody’s voice broke on the last word, and David could see he had tears in his eyes, from stress or pain or frustration or the whole fucked up situation, he couldn’t tell. “Fuck, man, I can’t make it go away, and I can’t come, even though I want to really bad. Am I gonna die of blue balls?”  
   
“No one’s ever died from blue balls,” David replied.

“Are you sure? Because I've tried everything, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to die if I don't come soon.”

“Well, what do you want me to do?” David asked. Brody shrugged.

“I don't know! You always know what to do. Didn't they teach you how to deal with shit like this at badass camp?”

David blinked.

“I hate to break it to you, kid, but I'm a cop, not a dick genie.” He was thinking, though, dredging up old memories. “Fine. You ever have anyone play with your ass?”

Brody froze.

“What? That's- Have I ever-” He was laughing, a nervous, breathy laugh that made David roll his eyes. 

“Calm down, kid, I was just asking. Some guys like it, is all. They can come without touching their dick, even.”

“Wait, really?” Brody was fully focused, now, on the prospect of being able to come without touching his aching dick. David tried not to be affected by the full effect of naked Brody Walker's full attention. He didn't succeed, but luckily he had a hell of a poker face.

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “It's the only thing I can think of that might work. That or go to the hospital. Or wait for your dick to explode.”

“No!” yelped Brody. He cupped his hands over his erection, then yelped again at the feeling of too-much stimulus. “Ok. Let's do it. Butt stuff.” 

He made his way over to the front room, taking little shuffling steps. David followed him, trying not to think too hard about what they were going to do. What he'd suggested they do.

There's no reason things had to be weird, he told himself. He'd just volunteered to finger a guy who he'd fantasized about blowing him. Just a guy helping out another guy. 

The front room was a mess, which wasn't really a surprise, and smelled like sex, which, considering the circumstances, also wasn't much of a surprise.

“Ok, so, what do I do?” Brody asked. He was twitchy, eyes darting all over the place. David looked over the room. There was a half-full bottle of Astroglide on the side table that Brody had probably tried using while jerking off. Good.

“Kneel on the couch, and lean forward with your hands on the back.”

Brody awkwardly obeyed, looking over his shoulder at David. David nodded at him.

“Good.” He positioned himself behind Brody. Christ, the kid was tense. “Hey, relax, ok?” He put a hand on Brody's shoulder.

Brody jumped. Damn it, he'd made things worse. David had never been any good at calming people down. He tried again, though, gently squeezing Brody's shoulder and stroking down his back.

“Just relax; I got your back. I'm not gonna let your dick explode, so just breathe, ok?”

Brody nodded and took a deep breath. It was less than steady when he let it out, but with a hard-on to end all hard-ons, David figured that was to be expected.

“I got your back,” he repeated. “You trust me?”

To his surprise, the kid visibly relaxed at that.

“Yeah.” Brody nodded again and took another deep breath. “I trust you.”

David felt like his heart was going to claw its way out of his chest. For all the shit Brody was putting him through tonight, this took the cake. He swallowed his heart back down and picked up the lube. Keep this clean, he reminded himself. Just a friend helping out a friend.

Brody flinched at the sound of lube squirting into David's hand, but relaxed again when David gave his ribs a heavy pat. David rubbed the lube between his fingers a little to warm it up some, and took a breath. All right. Go time.

He spread his clean hand across the small of Brody's back, and carefully positioned his lubed up fingers at his hole. Brody clenched at the wet touch, whining, and David tapped his back gently.

“Shhh.” He couldn't think of anything to say, not after what Brody'd said, so he just made shushing noises until the kid began to relax once more. David pressed again.

They set up a pattern, David pushing, Brody tensing, and David working him through it. Brody was restless, and David went as fast as he could. Neither of them were that patient, but David didn't want to hurt the kid if he could help it.

He was up to his second knuckle when Brody began talking again.

“I don't think it's working, man. I mean, I'm feeling something, but it's weird, and my dick still hurts. Fuck, maybe I _should_ go to the hospital.”

David twisted his finger a little deeper and pressed down. Brody pitched forward as his elbows buckled. _There_.

“Holy shit!” Brody yelled. “What was that?”

“Prostate,” replied David, with a satisfied smile. He was glad Brody couldn't see his face, but a touch disappointed he couldn't see the kid's expression.

“Do it again.”

David rolled his eyes but pressed down again. He began to thrust his finger back and forth, trying to hit the same spot every time.

“More.”

David snorted. Good to know the kid wasn't so out of his head he couldn't be a brat. He worked in another finger, and a third one at Brody's insistence. He was hitting Brody's prostate nearly every time now, and the kid was definitely feeling it. His arms were shaking and his legs were twitching, and he was moaning on every exhale.

The added fingers meant it was harder to miss the sweet spot, but the angle was awkward and he could feel his hand starting to cramp. Reluctantly, he pulled his fingers out and flexed his hand.  
   
“Hey,” Brody complained. He shoved his hips back. “Why’d you stop?” David rolled his eyes and flexed his hand again, shaking it out a little to give his wrist a break. He was about to get back to business when Brody, impatient, pushed his hips back again. Right into David’s crotch.  
   
There was a pause. Neither of them moved.  
   
“Is that your dick?” Brody turned his head to look behind him. “Holy shit, man. How long has that been going on?”  
   
David scowled. He’d been trying to ignore his own hard-on for a while now, to just focus on Brody. But his dick had been interested from the beginning, as soon as he realized Brody wasn’t in any danger, and touching Brody, fingering him, had only made the problem worse.  
   
“It’s ok,” Brody said with an awkward smile. He looked back at David’s crotch and bit his lip. “Yeah. It’s- it’s fine. Hey, you wanna fuck me?”  
   
David choked. Despite everything that had happened tonight, he hadn’t expected that.  
   
“What?”  
   
“You don’t have to!” Brody’s eyes widened, and kept talking without waiting for David to reply. “It’s just- I mean, fingers, dick, same difference, right? And you might as well get something out of this, if you’ve already got a boner.”  
   
David worked his jaw, trying to figure out what to say.

“Or don't man, whatever.” Brody turned back. “But can you decide quick? I was so close. I feel like I'm dying.”

David thought quickly. On the one hand, fucking Brody like this probably wasn't the best idea. On the other hand, Brody had suggested it, and it's not like it would be that much different than what they were doing earlier. Finger, dick, same difference. What's a little anal penetration between friends?

Fuck it. David had never claimed to be a saint, and he might not get a chance like this again. 

“Yeah, all right. Give me a sec.” As quick as he could, he unzipped and shoved his pants down his thighs. He lubed himself up, groaning as he wrapped a hand around his dick. Brody glanced back. His eyes widened.

“You ok there?” David settled a hand on Brody's hip. Their eyes met for a moment, and Brody smiled, the nicest smile all night. Then David pushed in, slowly and steadily, and Brody's mouth dropped open on a moan.

“Ohhhhh fuck oh fuck oh fuck holy shit. David. _David_. Jesus Christ.”

David set his pace, quick but steady, and it wasn't long before Brody's stream of curses trailed off into gasps and moans. He was shaking, and David knew he was close. Good, because David didn't think he'd last much longer either, not with Brody so hot and tight around him, not after everything else tonight.

Warmth and tension spiraled outward from his gut, and it became harder to keep his rhythm steady. Even his jerkier thrusts seemed to be working, though, because a few strokes later Brody collapsed under him with a yell. He clenched tight around David repeatedly, and David only managed several more thrusts before he pushed deep into Brody and came.

Brody turned his head to the side and beamed at David, slightly cross-eyed.

“Thanks,” he said, and passed out.

–

David carried Brody into his bedroom. After wiping him down with a towel, he set him into bed and drew the covers over him. Then he went back to the front room.

David stood there a moment, one hand (the one he'd fucked Brody with) rubbing his head. With the immediate problem of Brody's dick dealt with, he wasn't sure what to do with himself. He felt jittery, and he knew if he didn't do something, he'd have all kind of second thoughts, and he'd rather not deal with that shit.

So he busied himself cleaning up. He put the cap back on the Astroglide and put it in the bathroom. He wiped down the table, and rummaged around the kid's kitchen for a bit. David put a glass of water, a bottle of Gatorade, and a protein bar by Brody's bed for when he woke up. Chances were he was going to be seriously dehydrated, the way he'd been sweating all night. 

David went back into the front room and looked down at the massive wet spot on the couch. There was no way in hell he was cleaning that; the kid probably had a maid service, anyway. He flipped the cushion Brody'd been kneeling on over, and picked up one of the useless decorative pillows that had fallen on the floor. He put it in front of the stain on the back of the couch. There. He'd make sure Brody tipped the cleaners extra for dealing with this.

As he finished, a wave of tiredness hit him. He could go back home, or find one of the guest rooms this house probably had, but fuck it. He knew where Brody's room was, and besides, it was probably good for the kid to have someone there.

And he wanted to, he admitted to himself. He didn't know what would happen tomorrow, but tonight it would be good to lie down next to Brody, and listen to his breathing, and fall asleep that way.

So he did.

\--

David woke first, and allowed himself a moment to enjoy the soft mattress and the sound of Brody’s snores. Then he heeded the call of nature that had woken him up, and shuffled into the bathroom to take care of it.

When he came back into the bedroom, Brody was awake, propped up on one elbow with a hand over his face.

“Ugh, I feel like shit,” he groaned.

“You look like shit,” David lied. Brody looked disheveled and sleepy, and David wanted to kiss him. “There’s water next to you, drink it.”

“David?” Brody peered at him. His eyes widened. “You’re still here.”

“Yeah.” David scowled, feeling his earlier content evaporate. “Not for long, though. I’ll get going.”

“No!” Brody threw himself forward onto the bed. He groaned. “No. I just didn’t think you’d want to stay. I mean, I called you because my boner wouldn’t go away. I thought you’d be, like, a million miles away.”

David sighed and shifted. He could see where Brody was going with this, and, while a part of him wanted to let Brody think that he’d somehow manipulated David into fucking him, and that David never wanted to see him again, that’d be a hell of an asshole move, and it wouldn’t be right.

“Kid, last night was really fucking weird, but do you really think I’d have done any of that if I didn’t want to?” He dragged a hand down his face. He needed coffee. Or a beer. “It was my idea, anyway. I could have dragged you to the hospital. Drink your water.”

Brody sat up and drained his glass.

“I really do feel like shit,” he said. “I’m never doing that again.” He glanced at David. “The drug thing, I mean.”

David raised his eyebrows. He had a lot of feelings about Brody accepting random drugs from strangers, and was definitely going to give him hell for it later, but this wasn’t the time. He could see Brody was trying to say something without actually saying it, and David wasn’t going to let him get away with it. 

“The other thing was pretty good though,” Brody said, picking up the protein bar and fiddling with the wrapper. He glanced at David and caved. “Actually, it was fucking amazing and you blew my mind and also my ass feels super weird, but I don’t care.”

“Could have been the drugs,” David pointed out, but he smiled, a little smug.

“Only one way to find out,” said Brody. He looked up and met David’s eyes. He wore that obnoxious movie-star smile, arrogant and like he knew something David didn’t.

David strode over to wipe it off his face.


End file.
